Spark of Courage
by KestralCrystal569
Summary: Michael was meant for great things, and when his power became too great he's sent to another world, Amestris. There, with the help of the Elric brothers, he must have courage to survive when a new enemy appears, and courage to get back to his desperate friends. Does he have what it takes to survive? Read and find out. My first crossover!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay so I wanted to do a Fullmetal Alchemist crossover but I wasn't sure with what, I was wanting a fandom that would have the mood and feeling of FMA and the Michael Vey series fit perfectly. So ta-da here it is. I am shocked how little fanfictions there are of Michael Vey but that will not stop me. **

**This story is in the second book of Michael Vey series ****_Michael Vey: Rise of Elgen_****, if you haven't read it don't read this fic or you will be very confused, and it has no specific place in FMA. **

**Disclaimer****!: I obviously do not own Michael Vey, that belongs to Richard Paul Evans, nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist that belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

><p><em>Pickup from Rise of Elgen: Chapter 49: Return of Power<em>

_Michael POV_

The first rats didn't come within six feet of me before they burned up like meteors entering the Earth's atmosphere. I was becoming even more electric. I _was _Lighting. I was _pure energy._ Then I wasn't burning the rats anymore; I was vaporizing them. For the first time, I felt more electric than human. I wondered if I would vaporize too.

Turns out I did. Somewhat.

* * *

><p><em>Hatch POV<em>

Hatch was in utter astonishment. This kid never died! No matter what he threw at the boy, he always seemed to survive. Now he was watching as the rats he worked so hard to make just vaporize without even touching this frustrating boy.

Before he knew it he was up against the glass mumbling obscenities as he watched the chute come closer to the floor, and Vey stepping off and out of the chute as casual as if he was walking down a street. It was almost impossible to look directly at him, he was glowing so bright, Hatch's sunglasses dimmed it somewhat and enabled him to see his wild electricity.

Then Vey looked directly at Hatch, and watched as he brought his hands together. Then There was a brilliant explosion of light that even the sunglasses couldn't block. He closed his eyes from the pain. When he opened them again he couldn't find Vey anywhere.

"Where the hell did he go?!" _He escaped! Again! _Hatch thought in rage as he yelled at his guards to block all exits and find him. Hatch looked back at the bowl and saw rats bursting on fire, only then did he feel the heat.

"_Danger: Evacuation protocol. Bowl meltdown imminent_." Echoed a pleasant female voice. At that his guards ushered him out of the compound in a rush as his life's work exploded behind him. Hatch let out an enraged bellow at being defied yet again.

"VEY!"

* * *

><p><em>Ian POV<em>

Ian was watching as the whole thing happened. Unable to look away as his friend was sent to his death, disbelief filled him. To him the fuses couldn't burn fast enough to save their friend, and he silently urged them to burn faster as he was sure everyone else was doing.

Ian watched closely as Michael got closer and closer to the electrical haze of a million rats. But as that was happening he noticed that Michael's electricity was also getting brighter and wilder.

_He's absorbing the rats' electricity! Maybe he can survive this_. Ian thought feeling a spark of hope for their friend. He told the rest of the electroclan and received similar response to his own. Ian just hoped they weren't celebrating too soon.

As if that thought brought about bad luck, everything changed. Ian watched as Michael stood and prepared to make a lightning ball, then in a flash of electric light that made even him close his eyes and turn away. He felt his friend's eyes and unasked questions burn towards him.

He looked at the bowl dreading at what he might find, but hoping for the best anyways. What he found was a bowl in meltdown, it's rats catching on fire and Hatch and his kids rushing out.

But no Michael.

Ian searched the entire building up and down, but still no sign of his friend. He just disappeared. Ian just froze in utter shock and disbelief.

"Ian what's wrong? Where's Michael?" One of Taylor's questions on the verge of panic reached through Ian's stuper.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered

"What do you mean you don't know? Can't you see him?" Taylor said her voice revealing her worry and irritation.

"I can't see him. I don't know where Michael is." Ian said flatly revealing his own disbelief. He felt their stares as he said that, knew they were hoping for a miracle. But Michael just wasn't there anymore.

The leader of the Electroclan just vanished into thin air.

"I'm sorry but he's just disappeared. Michael's gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I am open to any suggestions this is one of my first stories so let me know if I'm failing in any important parts of the story so it doesn't suck.**

**I'm sorry about it being so short but it's a prologue, it's not exactly a full chapter.**

**I have the next chapter already written but I just want to see how this does first. I hope you enjoy :D**


	2. The Alley

**A/N: All right here is the first chapter of my first crossover, I would appreciate any hints and tips to improve and no flames please. I am still in High School and have only been writing for about a year so I'm an amuture at best.**

**Here is for better or for worse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Alley<strong>

_Michael POV_

One minute Michael felt on top of the world, the next he woke up to immense pain and discomfort.

All the electricity he had gained from the bowl, gone, along with his brain's ability to remember. What he did remember was fading fast. He would've tried to capture those fleeting memories, or get up or at least call for help but he had nothing left and too much pain. A black void consumed him dragging him into unconsciousness.

I was aroused by voices, and a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Hey! Hey, are you OK? Wake up!" said a young voice right over me.

"Brother I think we should take him to the hospital. I don't think he's well." Said a second young voice this one with a weird echoey sound to it.

"No, I don't think we have to, I hate that place anyways. Besides he looks like he's coming to." replied the first voice rather rudely. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked again His voice softening.

A moan escaped my throat. My head hurt, my body hurt, just everything hurt. I weakly lifted my incredibly heavy hand to my head as I scrunched up my face from the ache. Finally I dared to open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was gold. Once my eyes focused I realized it was a small blond boy with odd light brown eyes that could be considered gold, who was hovering over me along with a large imposing figure on the other side of me. I looked around a little more and discovered two brick walls of an alleyway.

"Are you okay?" The first voice repeated, belonging to the small blond.

"Ugh… no… my head. Did Nichelle do this?" I asked drowsily only having a hint as to who that was, but I think she can make me feel like this. I was greeted with confused looks.

"Who's Nichelle?" asked the large figure who turned out to be an armored suit with huge vicious spikes, it was the owner of the second echoey voice. I felt a small seed of danger that woke me up completely. I was feeling slightly better so I tried to sit up on my elbows which caused a new wave of pain that was worse than just lying down. A new thought struck me.

"Where am I?" That seed of unease grew as I realized my predicament.

"East City, in Ametris." The boy answered matter of fact. _Where? _I thought. A sudden tide of unreasonable panic threatened to take over. I had to go, I don't know where or why but I just had to get up and get going. I pulled myself to stand, through all the pain. once I was up, black and red spots swam before my eyes. I had to lean on the nearest wall to keep from falling.

"Whoa, take it easy there. You can't go anywhere in that condition." The blond said in a hurry trying to stop me. _But I had to go and … find my friends!_ I suddenly realized

"No, I have to find my friends." I said as I stumbled towards the end of the ally through the pain in my head.

"Just hold on. We'll find your friends for you just calm down, you can hardly stand."

"No. I've got to find them before Hatch does. He'll kill them if I don't!" I called behind me trying to pick up my pace with urgency which was only a slow shuffle. My head was killing me. Quieter I added "You can't help anyways, we're too small. Hatch is too big, too powerful..." I trailed off trying to remember more but nothing came.

Next thing I knew I heard a series of enraged shouts and a punch come flying towards my face.

"Who are you calling so small that I wouldn't be able to open a door for a mouse!" It was the small blond boy who launched the attack.

_What? I didn't say tha-_ I wasn't able to finish the thought just as he came in with a left punch.

"Brother! Stop!" Cried the armor suit reaching after his brother to restrain him from hitting their new possible friend. But the blond was out of reach, and the armor could only watch as his brother attacked.

Without thinking I raised my hands and parried his punch perfectly. Yet in my weakened state I lost my balance and fell backwards onto my butt. The blond quickly retaliated with a second punch this time his right fist. I felt panic rise fully and as I raised my hands again to defend myself just before my hand made contact with his arm I pulsed, somehow finding the energy to.

The air filled with a sharp ZAP of electricity, and the pained yelp from the blond as he jumped away from me and into the suit who took hold of his arm. I fell to the ground on my back from both the impact and lack of energy, I felt the two stare at me without looking up, not like I was doing anything, I couldn't even lift my head. That was the last I had in me and without permission the world started to fade into a haze. I could still hear the two talk.

"What did you do? How did you shock me? Was that alchemy?" Asked the blonde's voice excitedly directed at me all hints of anger gone. Silence followed, I would have responded if I could've.

"Brother, I don't think he can answer your questions." the armor responded quietly

"Well why not; he's right there?" rudely replied the boy.

"I think he's too ill to do much of anything right now. If you haven't noticed his current state."

"Oh. Right. So … what do we do with him now?"

"We should tell the Colonial abou-"

"Not that Colonial Bastard again!"

"Brother, you know we'll have to tell him eventually." I marveled at the armor's patience through my haze.

"I know, and we will, but not until _we_ get some answers first." After that I heard footsteps come towards me through the thickening haze of my exhaustion, and felt large, thick, leather hands pick me up off the ground and carry me away. I was limp and silent the whole time, but just before I passed out I remember hearing a hollow clunking sound coming from my metal helper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you think? let me know if any characters are OOC so I can fix it.**

**I have a tendency to get my words jumbled up, if that happens let me know please or else it'll end up terrible and I will sound like an idiot. Spare me of such a fate!**

**I have the next two chapters written but no telling when I'll get those up, could be tomorrow could be next month. Until then Enjoy! **


	3. The New Kid

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of my story, it's longer than the last one and I hope just as good. I would like to apologize for any wired formatting that is or will be, I am still figuring out how this site works. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The New Kid<strong>

_Edward POV_

Edward had no idea what to make of this kid.

Alphonse was the one who found him passed out in the alley, chasing one of his cats on an evening stroll home from the library. He also didn't seem to belong, something about him was just weird I couldn't put my finger on it. Also what the kid said made no sense. Who the heck is Nichelle and Hatch, if that even is a person, it could be a door for all I knew.

Yet seeing him obviously struggle to find his friends worried him greatly. What if his friends were in similar state, hardly able to stand… I didn't want to think about what might happen to them.

I couldn't keep my mind away from how he could have shocked me. I don't recall any transmutation circles on him or see him draw any or make a circle with his body (clapping).

So how did he do it?

All I know is that it hurt like crazy, it just had to be my automail hadn't it. As Al and I are walking back to our room I can still feel a tingle where the nerves met wires. I'll have to have Winry check it. I dreaded her reaction and her wrench.

Lost in thought, in no time we arrived. We opened the door and entered locking the door behind us. Alphonse set the kid on the couch in the living area to snooze away. Only now did I really start looking at the kid, of course for a transmutation circles but I found none once again. The kid also had blond hair and I remember vivid blue eyes. He looked young, still a teenager and close to Al and I's age but was only an inch or two taller than me which even though that's not much I still fumed for a minute after that thought.

"Hey brother, I think he's waking up." Al said excitedly, and indeed he was. The kid's face no longer was relaxed with unconsciousness but screwed up in still prevalent pain.

"Ugh…" the kid moaned, yet again bringing a hand to his head. _It must still hurt._ Ed thought. The kid opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Our room, it's safer here than in an alley." Al said calmly, then asked "How do you feel?" It should have been obvious but I'm glad he asked anyways. We need answers.

"Drained." was his reply not that it had much meaning, "Can I have some water?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Al said and headed into the kitchenette of our accommodations, leaving me and the kid alone.

"So what's your name?" I ask once Al left, and introduced myself. "I'm Edward Elric."

"Michael," He then paused and squinted his eyes in thought, as if he had to think to remember his own name, "Michael Vey." he finally answered.

Alphonse returned with a glass of water and handed it to Michael who sat up with a wince and took it. He then promptly chuged several mouthfuls before taking a breath. "Mmm, better. Thanks."

"Your welcome. My name is Alphonse Elric by the way. Can you tell us what happened to you?" Al asked gently.

"I-I can't remember." he stuttered after a moment.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" I said, surprised. I was hoping to get a name or a face or at least something that could hurt him. I wanted to stop it before it might hurt someone else or this kid again.

"I-I just can't, it's just not there." He said sounding almost as surprised and exasperated as me. We fell into silence as we watched Michael search his memories to find something. I could see the effort on his face increase.

"Ahh!..." He suddenly cried as both hands went to his temples, as if such hard thoughts caused it.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, but I still can't remember."

"That's fine if you can't. Maybe you'll remember later." Al suggested looking at me for confirmation.

"Yeah maybe later." I reply but quickly move to another question. "What about your friends, you mentioned some kind of danger for them?" Michael nodded recognizing it.

"I can remember some stuff about them like their faces but not their names or their…" he trailed off before he could say something else, "situation." he finished. "But I don't think it's good, I have a bad feeling." a dark note entered his voice at that.

"What about 'Hatch', does that ring a bell?" I suggest, again he nodded in recognition.

"Just barely but yes. He is a very cruel man with lots of power." his face was hard "He'll kill to get what he wants." We all sat there a moment to ponder what this could mean.

I realized that this was not just any kid but he has gone through stuff that would be hard for an adult. And judging by how he holds himself I'd say he's the leader of it all. I found myself already considering him a friend and I've only known him for less than a day. But I still had unanswered questions.

"How did you shock me in that alley?" Michael's eyes widened in shock that turned guarded. A moment passed, his eyes flicking from Al to me and back, he opened his mouth as if to deny but no sound came out. Finally He let out a sigh of defeat.

"I'm electric." was all he said. Both Al and I had blank looks. _What does that mean? I'm gonna need more than that. _I thought.

"Are you an alchemist?" I ask

"What's an alchemist?" _Well that answers it._ I think.

"Could you explain it further?" Al encouraged.

"I guess, I don't really remember much but I'll try. Do you know how static electricity works?" We both nodded "Well I think it's something like that except I don't have to build it up, it's just there, but much stronger." He finished looking a little unsure, glancing at our faces for a reaction.

"Were you born with this ability?" I ask hoping yes.

"Yeah I think so." He answered still looking uneasy. That's good he's not a human chimera.

"Could you demonstrate it for us?" I asked thinking that if we see it happen we can understand it better.

"I don't think I can right now, I'm still too drained"

"when do you think you can?"

"I think tomorrow I should be able to. Do you think I can get some sleep? It'll help."

"That's fine, It's getting late anyways. are you fine with the couch?" Al offered. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten till he mentioned it.

"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks. For everything." He said gratefully, and yawned.

"Just another day but you're welcome." I replied with a yawn of my own. We all said goodnight to each other. I watched as Michael settled down, and waited till he was asleep before I spoke again.

"So what do you think of him Al?"

"I think we can trust him. He seems to have gone through a lot even if he can't remember it because of his amnesia. Brother we can't just-"

"Don't worry Al I feel the same way, I was just wanting to know how you took everything he said." I reassured, and it's true, I wanted to help him.

"It's quite an ability he has, being able to make a spark without a circle. It's amazing really." Al said in awe glancing at the slumbering Michael.

"Yet he doesn't know what alchemy is." I pointed out, going into deep thought.

"Maybe he's just not familiar with that name, remember that Zing has a different name for it. Besides he doesn't seem to be of around here." Al countered with another good point.

"True, but people of Zing still recognize Amestris as a country, where he didn't even recognize it."

"He's a kind of enigma isn't he." Al stated, a smile in his voice. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, he kinda is." Another yawn escaped my mouth, reminding me again what time it was. "But we'll get some more answers in the morning. I'm off to bed, goodnigh-" I start but didn't finish. I thought I heard something. My brother must have realized something was wrong.

"What is it broth-"

"Shh!" I quietly barked out, then whispered "I thought I heard something." We both pause in silence hoping to hear the noise again. It did, and it sounded like a mumble. A second time lead me to it's source. It was coming from Michael. We quietly crept towards him as he slept. His face was tense like he was having a bad dream.

"... Hmm … Truth…" He mumbled again this time I'm able to understand better, but was utterly amazed at what I heard. Al and I shared a wide eyed glance. _Truth?! How is that possible?_ I think. We wait to see what what would happen next, more attentive than ever. He mumbles some more unintelligible sounds but the dream seems to suddenly escalate.

"Hmm… no… No…" His breathing quickened and small twitches take over his limbs. as if he's struggling against something, or lots of little somethings. Suddenly at the climax, Michael woke up with a start, his eyes wide, and jolted upright with a gasp. His breath was in short bursts and strong fear was bold on his face.

"Michael. Michael it's okay, it's over, you can calm down now. It's okay." I say, reaching out to calm him down. He was disoriented, his head and eyes looking around at his surroundings to make sure it wasn't the dream. Slowly he calmed down, his body relaxing. His face ended up in his palms.

"Can you tell us what that was about?" Al asked. I wanted to know too even though I already had a guess as to what it was.

"Just a nightmare."

"What about?" I ask for once gentle. Michael pauses, finding words and takes a breath.

"This… Monster?... called Truth, and this force that was ripping me apart, and some kind of giant door with some weird design on it that I … went through." he said slowly still a little nervous. He suddenly brightened as if something clicked in his head. "That monster asked for some kind of price. Something like … my electricity… and … my memories." He looks up at us with clear blue eyes, "I think that's what happened to me." he finished. Again we all pause in thought.

"It would make sense, but really it's too late to do this much thinking." I say and yawn for the upteenth time, "We can talk about it more in the morning, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I quickly turn around and head into the small bedroom, leaving Al and Michael alone.

I didn't just retire for the night because I was tired, I am, but I wanted to think about all this alone. I got ready for bed and and laid down but I didn't close my eyes.

There was both stuff that made sense and stuff that didn't. And most of all how did Michael know truth, but not alchemy? How was his ability possible? What happened to his memory? And most confusing of all is where did he come from? Several more questions crowded my head but sleep caught up to me and the world drifted away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again please tell me how I am doing, I won't see any mistakes unless they are pointed out. The next chapter should come soon but after that I have no idea. **


	4. The Demonstration

**A/N: Ta-da! The third chapter, I wouldn't say it's my best work but here it is anyways.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Demonstration <strong>

Michael POV

Michael was completely lost. Both mentally and physically. His head still hurt but it was getting better. He could also feel his electricity slowly rising, getting back to normal levels. Yet he had no idea where he was, and had so many questions in his head that they just made him more confused.

Then there are the Elric brothers.

They were interesting, the things they said made no sense, yet Michael felt like he could trust them. After all they did take him in from the street and cared for him. They know about his electricity, he told them, and now they want a "demonstration", no telling how that's going to go. Their questions were good natured and honest but it was so annoying and painful just to think of answers that were no longer there. It feels like I just lost a part of me.

After Edward left me and Alphonse sat quietly for a moment before Al got up, excused himself for the night and followed Ed into their room. Leaving me alone to attempt to sleep, but sleep seemed impossible right now. The dream he just awoken from was still fresh in his mind and it wasn't pleasant.

The dream went like this…

I found myself in a place with no walls or features of any kind, just white. I looked around but found nothing not even where the light was coming from. then I heard this creepy smooth voice behind me.

"Why, hello there." I quickly turn around and am startled to find something or someone there for once. It just barely had a shape that looked human, and it was also white. The only way I could differ between the background and the figure was a weird kind of black mist surrounding it.

"Who are you?" I asked naturally

"Why I am so glad you asked!" The figured exclaimed and a smile showed over the thing's blank face. "I go by many names including Fate, God, The Universe, The World, and most importantly the Truth."

"What does that mean? How are you The _Truth?_"

"It means just what you think." It said with it's sickly smooth voice. Suddenly there was a large THUMP! behind me. I jump and stumble forward in fear, I turn around to find a huge door that had just appeared out of nowhere behind me. It was about twenty feet tall but it didn't touch the "floor", it also had a weird intricate design on it that resembled a tree with unreadable symbols all over it.

"Sadly you are not an alchemist so you do not understand the concept of equivalent exchange like others, and that leaves me to have to tell you." it sighed as if that's the last thing it wanted to do. But it continued talking anyways. "There is this principle that I love oh so much, it's called equivalent exchange, I can sum it up like this, you cannot gain something without first giving something of equal value in return. You, my electric-child, have to go somewhere else for a little while. But first there is a toll you must pay."

I had turned back around to face the figure again; I felt slight shock at how he knew about my electricity, but it was quickly replaced by another question. Why did I have to pay a toll if I didn't want to go? But instead I said.

"What toll?"

"Why, the one needed to pay for your trip of course, but another one as well. You will not be able to survive in that world without some knowledge, the price for that is knowledge in return." It finished widening it's ever creepy smile.

"What does that mean?" I cried. Before I even finished I heard the door behind me creak open slightly. I turned around and looking inside the door. It was pitch black except for one wide sideways red eye hovering in space.

I felt fear rise higher and higher as Truth responded.

"Oh, you'll figure it out eventually." Tiny black hands started to seep out of the crack in the door, coming towards me. They looked like children hands but without arms, just ribbons. I stumbled away, but something invisible tripped me and the hands were able to catch up. The first ones I shook off but ten more grabbed on all over my body and started to drag me towards the door. I started to scream.

"Hush now, there's no need for such a fuss, have courage. Good luck child of the Electroclan."

The last thing I saw before the door closed was that creepy white smile. There was a moment of pitch black, then all at once everything happened. A force from all around me started to rip me apart till I felt myself growing weaker and break apart. I felt the force reach inside my head too and mess with my mind. I screamed through it all. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped with a flash of light. Next thing I knew I was awake.

Despite my desire not to fall asleep again for fear of reliving such a nightmare, my exhaustion won and I fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by a hand on my shoulder, and someone saying my name. I opened my eyes and saw someone hanging over me. At first I didn't feel fear just drowsiness and it took a moment for my brain to catch up. I jolt to full awareness.<p>

"Gahh!" was the sound that escaped my throat as I jerked myself off the couch and onto the floor. The Elric brothers promptly started laughing their heads off. I also joined in but half heartedly. "Ha ha very funny. Please don't do that again." I say trying to hide my embarrassment. They still laughed, but it eventually faded.

"Nice one Michael, but all fun aside, how about we get to breakfast?" Edward suggested and my stomach growled in response. I realized I can't remember the last time I ate.

"Sounds good." I reply getting up and brushing myself off.

We had a simple breakfast of toast. I gobbled up seven slices before I couldn't eat any more. I asked if Al wanted any but he said he wasn't hungry, I thought it odd but I was too occupied filling my own stomach to pursue it. I was taking my last bite when the brothers spoke again.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Alphonse asked. I finished chewing and answered honestly.

"Good, thanks to you guys. Though I've been better, I think."

"Good. Do you think you can give us a demonstration today?" Edward asked. I felt my stomach drop at that. I knew this was coming but I was dreading it.

"Yeah. Sure." I said in a tense voice. I could see their excitement at that. "But before I start can I just ask that you don't tell anyone. It's better if less people know." I finished nervously. Both brothers nodded. That'll have to do. I walk back to the couch, Ed and Al followed. I then turned around to face them. I didn't know what to do, but I had a feeling.

I put my hands together as if catching a moth. If I was paying attention I would have seen the brothers's reaction at that; Ed's eyes widened and Al got tense. I pulsed and felt electricity jump between my hands I pulled one hand away and in the palm of the other was a small perfect sphere of crackling electricity about the size of a golf ball, thou slightly smaller. I felt a small smile on my lips as I looked at the Elric's reactions, wide eyed with jaws to the floor.

"Wh… What the… How the…" Ed stuttered

"It's beautiful." Al commented in a whisper.

The lightning ball was sitting harmlessly in my hand, even though it was making loud cracks and pops as arcs jumped from it to my hand and back. It would have left blisters to anyone else but there was no sign of harm to me.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Ed asked out of his stupor. He started to get closer and closer it till it reflected in his eyes with a bright blue light.

"Not really, it just tickles." I answer.

I saw his hand rising to touch it too late.

"No Don't!" But his right hand had already made contact with it. His body immediately went stiff but shivered at the same time. I quickly pulled the ball away and dropped it, it hit the floor with a loud snap like a firecracker. Ed fell limp to the floor with it.

"Brother!" Al cried and rushed to his side. I did the same. "Oh no. Brother! Wake up!" I knelt down and check his pulse and breathing. It was there, and strong too. I lean back and let out a sigh of relief.

"He's fine." I tell Al who relaxed at that. "He just got knocked down." I heard a small chuckle from the large suit of armor, and turned to look.

"That's just like him. Do something stupid, but won't stay down." Al said, obviously amused by his brother's common antics. As if on cue Ed woke up.

"That hurt." he said sitting up.

"I would expect it to, you just electrocuted yourself. You okay?" I say while helping him up onto shaky legs.

"Yeah I am, except…" He looks at his right arm that is hanging limp at his side. He then looked at Al who was shaking his head in disappointment.

"Winry is going to be furious." Al said with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Who's Winry? And what's wrong with your arm? Is it numb?" I ask confused and worried. The brothers share another glance, and I caught a slight nod from Ed.

"We have something to show you too." He said and worked on taking off the white glove on his limp hand. I saw a gleam of metal, I thought it was just a bracelet or a watch but once it was off completely I almost didn't believe it. His whole hand is made of metal. Now it was Michael's turn to have his jaw to the floor.

"Wh… What the… How the…?" I can't help but stutter. It seemed impossible to me, and it moved so naturally before.

"It's called automail, it replaces missing limbs. I lost mine in a skirmish in the war out east." Ed said simply, as if he's said it a lot. I would've asked more questions but something told me not to. I left it at that.

"What's wrong with it brother?" Al asked

"I'm not entirely sure but I think the wires are fried. I just know it hurts like crazy." Ed said.

"Any way to fix it?" I ask. A sudden flash of memory jumped into my consciousness. _I bet Ostin could fix it._ I think dreamily, but before I could recall anything else it disappeared. I groaned in frustration and put my fingers to my temples.

"... in Rush Valley." I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I missed Edward's response. "Michael?" He added noting my strange behavior.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something but it's gone." I say waving it off. "what did you say, I missed it." I added feeling embarrassed.

"I said. my mechanic, Winry, could fix it. But she's all the way in Rush Valley." Ed repeated, but then added. "I guess I could try to fix it myself." He then started to undress, which was difficult with one limp arm. When he was done he was in a sleeveless black shirt. His automail went all the way to his shoulder and ended in some nasty scars. I couldn't help but stare at the gleaming metal.

Ed then went over to the coffee table and placed his metal arm on it with a clank and sat down next to it. Al and I went to sit on the couch nearby. He started to take off the large metal plates that covered the mainframe a small puff of smoke came out as he did. On the inside was a series of cable and wires running all the way down the arm. I saw that some of the wires had scorch marks on it.

"Ah man, this stuff is fried." Ed commented examining the ruined wires. "This will need more than just a little tune up. Definitely more than I could do."

"So are we going to Rush Valley or are we calling Winry here. Either way she won't be happy, she just made that for you." Al said. Instead of answering, Ed got a distant look and shuddered.

"Yeah. Let's avoid that." Ed said, his face looked pale. We all started to think about how to fix Ed's arm. Not like I could help much, I hardly knew anything. Before any of us could think of something. there was a knock on the door.

"Ed? Al? You guys in there? It's me Winry. Can I come in?" Came a muffled voice of a girl.

"Is that who you were talking about?" I ask turning to look at the two brothers. Alphonse looked like he was trying to act like stone, and Edward looked like he was being electrocuted again. Another knock at the door shook them out of it and Alphonse went to open the door. I heard him and Winry exchange greetings and watched as a young, beautiful, blond girl with blue eyes enter.

"Winry, what are you doing here?" Ed asked hiding his limp arm behind him and trying to look innocent but failing and looking guilty instead.

"It was really weird, I had this bad feeling that my automail was broken even if I haven't heard from you in a while, maybe that's why." She replied very innocently. but then turned almost demonic as she glared at Edward who seemed to tremble. "What have you done to it now?"

"Wh-wh-what a-are you t-talking about? It's fine, best work you've ever done." Edward said trying to be innocent but was trembling hard.

"Turn around." She said sternly

"Y-you can't tell me what to do!" Ed said rebelliously but I could see sweat on his face. She just stared at him. I could see the sweat increase until he finally admitted, facing her and letting her see the limp metal arm. "Okay I did break it, but not like the other times."

"How?" she cried "Never mind, just let me see it. Come here."

"What? No, how can I trust you not to kill me with a wrench?"

"You can't, but come here unless you _want_ to be hit with a wrench." Unhappily, Ed compiled and went over to her standing by a chair and settled into it with a _humph _placing the metal arm on the armrest. Winry put down her luggage and pulled several tools and an apron out, she tied it on, grabbed a wrench and began to work.

Me and Al became background characters for the entire time. I even wondered if she knew I was there in the room at all.

"Well, the plating is all right but the wires are all fried. Gees Ed, what'd you do? Get electrocuted? Can you move it at all?" She asked after doing a full inspection.

"Um… kind of, and no I can't move it"

"What do you mean 'kind of' you either did or didn't get electrocuted." Winry said detaching the burnt wires and making Ed wince with every one of them, my curiosity piqued as I wondered how it could be hurting him. I was starting to fear that Ed will tell her about my powers, I anxiously fidgeted and twitched and watched him to see if he would.

"Well, I...um…" Ed saw me and I hope he could read what I was begging. "Touched a stray wire. Yeah that's it, I accidentally touched it. You know how some hotels can be, not always in the best of SHAPE!" Ed rushed the excuse that ended in a jerk as Winry pulled another wire.

I visibly relaxed at hearing a lie. Winry just mumbled something under her breath as she finished taking out all the bad wires and started putting in new ones. Again, Ed jerked every time a new one was put in. Winry finally finished putting on the thick top plates.

"Done. Now please stop destroying it before I end up killing you one of these days" she said in exasperation as she got up and started putting things away. Only then did she notice me standing next to Al. "Oh, hi there." She greeted warmly, nothing like how she acted with Ed. "Are you a friend of theirs?"

"Um, yeah I'm their friend. My name's Michael."

"Well it's nice to meet you Michael. I'll be staying in town for a few days a few blocks down, and please don't come up with any plans that include you breaking it again." She said and with that she picked up her bags and left.

"Well," Al said "That went better than I thought."

"Yeah, tell me about it" Ed said with a relaxed yet worried expression. Ed then turned to me. "Do you want a tour of the city?"

I couldn't think of anything else to do so I nodded.

"Alright then let's go." Ed said with a little bounce in his step and the trio walked out of the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was extra long, about 3000 words! but I hope it was just as good as the last one. Again, if I am writing the characters wrong or any other mistakes, tell me! **

**Alright so after this I don't have many ideas on what will happen, I would like some ideas. No idea when I will update next, it will be whenever I have the fourth chapter done. Till then Enjoy!**


End file.
